El aprendiz de verdevidente
by dgraher
Summary: Bran Stark está al otro lado del Muro. Cada vez hace más frío, los Otros se han levantado, el aprendiz de verdevidente tiene que aprender muchas cosas para sobrevivir. Una noche los Otros estaban más cerca de las cuevas que nunca y un huargo salió al encuentro.


**********Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin**

* * *

**EL APRENDIZ DE VERDEVIDENTE**

Un hombre estaba dando órdenes a un grupo de salvajes. Tenía el rostro alargado, con el cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y unos ojos grises. Sin duda era un Stark. Cerca de él había una mujer con unos ojos verdes y de su brazo estaba agarrado un niño pequeño. Una copia del Stark en miniatura. Como si estuviera muy lejos, vio levantarse una muralla de piedra. «Invernalia. Él es Brandon el Constructor», pensó Brandon Stark en voz alta. La figura se giró hacia el árbol desconcertado. «¿Me habrá oído?».

De pronto la escena cambio. Había acabado una batalla. El suelo estaba lleno de cuerpos de hombres y de Niños del Bosque, casi a partes iguales. «El Rey en el Norte», gritaban algunos. Un grupo de mujeres lloraban y parece que Brandon también lloraba sangre. Pero no, no era sangre lo que salían de sus ojos, sino savia roja del arciano blanco.

–Bran –dijo una voz– Bran, vuelve.

Y Brandon de la Casa Stark abrió los ojos. La voz que escuchó era la de Brynden, El Cuervo de Tres Ojos.

–Lo he visto, Brynden. He visto el amanecer de Invernalia y le he visto a él, a Brandon el Constructor, al primer Rey en el Norte y al fundador de mi casa –dijo Brandon en un estado de alegría perceptible.

–Los árboles recuerdan cosas que los hombres han olvidado, Brandon –le respondió este. Su voz hacía crujir las ramas del árbol– Ya es hora de que Ceniza te ayude a entrar en la mente de otros animales.

Ceniza estaba casi al principio de la cueva, por lo que Bran tuvo que ayudarse de Hodor para poder llegar hasta allí. Bran había visto varias veces el exterior gracias a las incursiones de Verano, pero no lo había visto hasta hoy con sus propios ojos. Fuera todo era una capa blanca de nieve espesa, de vez en cuando caían ligeros copos pero eran barridos por un viento feroz y helado. Hasta ahí, con antorchas y fuegos rodeándolo, Bran podía sentir el frío que le calaba en los huesos.

–Brandon –dijo Ceniza con una voz fina y melodiosa– hoy tienes que aprender algunas cosas muy importantes si quieres ser un verdevidente en condiciones. Así que presta atención.

Brandon intentó tener la mente en blanco para concentrarse en sus lecciones diarias. «Así tampoco pensaré en el frío», se dijo, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era lo que merodeaba por la nieve. Cuerpos sin vida en busca del calor humano para seguir ampliando el ejército de los muertos.

–Ya sabes que un warg solo está vinculado a un lobo –«Lo que yo soy, ¿o quizás sea ya un cambiapieles?» – Tú eres warg, cambiapieles y serás un verdevidente –dijo Ceniza como si le hubiera leído la mente–. La mente más fácil de penetrar es la de los perros, además de los cuervos como ya has podido comprobar. Con las aves hay que tener mucho cuidado, pues se corre el riesgo de perder la noción de realidad y solo querrás volar y volar.

Y así transcurrieron horas y horas, hasta que estaba ya anocheciendo. Hodor llevaba a Bran en la cesta de la espalda, como siempre. Junto al inmóvil Brynden estaba sentado Jojen, manteniendo ambos una conversación que se cortó con la llegada de Bran. Hodor lo dejó sentado justo al lado de Meera.

–¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó él.

–Brynden ha accedido a enseñar a Jojen a ser un verdevidente y a traducir sus sueños verdes –respondió Meera– aunque claro, no será tan poderoso y bueno como tú.

A Brandon de pronto se le aceleró el corazón. Se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de la joven Reed. «¿Se lo digo? –pensaba el príncipe– ¿Es malo pedirle un beso? ¿El primer beso?». Bran, el roto, jamás yacería con ninguna mujer. Nunca sería caballero, nunca podría tener hijos. Estaba roto y condenado a estar solo pero, aún así, se estaba enamorando de la come ranas. «Es la única chica con la que he compartido tanto tiempo sin contar con la septa y mi familia», se decía a sí mismo Brandon.

–Meera –al joven lobo le temblaba la voz– Meera… yo…

Se fue acercando a ella, pues estaba sentada a su lado, le cogió la mano y le acercó sus labios a los suyos y ambos se fundieron en un beso. Al principio parecía que la Reed se iba a apartar escandalizada. «¿Quién querría que la besara un tullido?», pero… no los apartó. Pasó una eternidad para Bran hasta que Meera consiguió recuperar el habla y apartó sus labios de ranas de los labios de lobo.

–Bran, yo… Eres mi príncipe, yo… no puedo.

Al decir esto se levantó y se fue corriendo. Su beso, su primer beso. ¿Se convertirá la rana en princesa como en los cuentos de la Vieja Tata que relataba cuando los niños eran pequeños? «Despierta, Bran. Ya no eres un niño pequeño, eres un hombre, el príncipe de Invernalia, el heredero y encima tullido. Meera no querrá pasar su vida con alguien roto». La cena fue escasa y muy fría. En torno a un fuego, los tres comieron un guiso de conejo con abundantes zanahorias, nabos y cebollas silvestres. La bebida fue solo agua fresca, ya que no tenían ni frutas para hacer un simple zumo.

Al terminar cada uno se fue a sus respectivos lechos. Brandon intentó hablar con Meera, pero fue inútil. También lo intentó con Jojen, quería saber qué le había dicho Brynden, pero igualmente fue infructuoso. Cansado por el entrenamiento, dolido por Meera y su amor declarado, enfadado consigo mismo por ser un tullido, se quedó dormido, no sin antes recordar los rostros de todos sus hermanos y de sus padres, de la Vieja Tata, del maestre y de todos los habitantes de Invernalia. Y sus ojos se cerraron.

_Auuuuuu_, _auuuuuu_, _auuuuuu_

La llamada de sus hermanos. «Hace tiempo que yo tuve una manada. Ahora no siento la presencia de dos de mis hermanos», pero allí estaba otra manada que lo llamaba. El viento le azotaba el pelaje y la nieve le caía en el hocico. Verano sacó la lengua para saborear la nieve recién caída y poder así beber algo de agua.

_Auuuuuu_, _auuuuuu_, _auuuuuu_

Seguía la llamada. Verano comenzó a correr en dirección al sonido y olfateando el olor de los suyos. Olía a sangre fresca, a presa recién batida. La boca se le hizo agua y el estómago comenzó a rugirle. Siguió corriendo y allí estaban. Cuatro lobos devorando tres ciervos con la sangre aún caliente.

De pronto apareció. Era un hombre que se tambaleaba, con la mirada perdida de un azul extraño que parecía que no veía nada. Luego aparecieron dos más y luego diez. «¿Qué harán hombres en estas tierras sin refugio?». Al momento lo comprendió todo: no eran hombres, sino muertos andantes. Verano gruñó enseñándole los dientes, lo mismo que hicieron los demás lobos.

Todos se abalanzaron hacia los muertos. Estos comenzaron a defenderse con sus espadas. Verano arrancó un brazo a uno de los muertos, mientras los demás lobos sacaban las tripas a otros tres. El huargo le dio una dentellada en la garganta que la desgarró casi a la mitad y se fue a por otro.

Cuando parecía que estaban ganando los lobos, Verano sintió un frío descomunal que le congeló hasta los pulmones. Se giró y allí estaba. Una figura blanca, esculpida con el propio hielo, y unos ojos azules que brillaban en la noche. Verano se abalanzó a él pero cuando cayó el suelo sintió la sangre en su boca. Unos hilillos de sangre corrían también por su pelaje. «¿Estoy herido?» y lanzó un aullido feroz.


End file.
